Arcandor Academy of Relativistic Enchanting
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: Harry hadnt meant to find all of this out but now he can only go on and fight for his rights Join him and his friends as they find their meaning in the world and just who Harry is However a prophecy hangs over their heads A winged prongs will find his prongslet and together they shall bring the downfall of the Light WarningSlashLilyIsntHarrysMotherMPegOM(F)CMentionAbuseMolestion RR
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I couldn't resist posting this, each chapter will have it:  
**

_**Don't forget about us**_  
_**Some days goes your way**_  
_**An old man turned 98**_  
_**Go on an close the curtains **_  
_**This is a story of a girl**_  
_**Back this hitch up into the water**_  
_**Woke up this morning**_  
_**I really hate to let this moment go**_  
_**I'm waking up to ash and dust**_  
_**I saw you standing in the middle of thunder and lightning**_

**That would be the first line of ten songs in a row.**

Harry Potter sighed as he stared out his bedroom window. He would be leaving tonight, to get away from his so called 'family'. He had been studying the Order's transitions. He had a two minute window to get out, in an hour, while Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt switched places. To his side, was a bag with an expansion charm and three pouches. One held his entire of the Potter fortune, another held items irreplaceable to him, the last held a few of his clothes.

The Weasley twins had came to him, last week, and explained to him what was going on. Where everyone was holed up. They passed on two letters, from Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. The teen was forever grateful.

Dear Harry,  
Padfoot and I am so sorry. Dumbledore has us both  
on lock down, along with Hermione and Ron. If we  
could, we would take you away from the Dursleys  
today, but we were told if we took you, we would  
be charged with kidnapping.  
Dumbledore isn't the good guy. Severus has came  
to us. Apparently the old fool believes you to be a  
horcrux, which is a soul holder, like the diary that  
you told us about in your second year. However,  
according to Voldemort, if you are, there isn't  
enough of his soul inside of you to bring him back,  
even if you were the last one. Dumbledore plans on  
having you sacrifice yourself for the sake of everyone  
else. If you do, than all Voldemort's magic won't work  
on any of us.  
We asked the twins to give this to you. They've  
decided not to go to Hogwarts this year, something  
about having the money to open their own Joke Shop.  
You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?  
With love  
Moony and Padfoot

Dear Harry,  
You won't believe the shit they are doing. They tried to  
recruit us as spies against you! Even offered us money  
and Potter heirlooms. You need to have your account at  
Gringotts locked up.  
Tell the twins if you're in trouble. They will get you out.  
Hermione and Ron

Glancing at the mirror, he winced.

He was a pretty-boy, according to the Weasley twins. Wide emerald eyes, pouty lips, olive skin tone, and just shagged black hair. However, around his right eye, and half his cheek, was covered in a purple bruise. His bottom lip was split, and he had a gauze wrap around his forehead to stop the bleeding. It was starting to soak through, but he couldn't afford trying to sneak anymore. He was wearing a gray tee-shirt, faded and ripped gray jeans, and holey sneakers.

He couldn't take it anymore. The abuse had been going on since he was around four. Vernon had slapped him, leaving a bruise. When no one showed up, he picked up punching, whipping, and kicking Harry into a bloody pulp. He went from having a room, to being stuffed into the cupboard under the stairs. He took on every little chore, and when he couldn't get done, he would be punished.

Enough was enough.

A minute until midnight, his fifteenth birthday, Harry made his way to the front door. As the clock struck he snuck out, climbed onto his broom, and pulled his Cloak of Invisibility over his head. It wasn't long before he reached the Leaky Cauldron. Upon landing, he passed through the bar, and made his way down to Knockturne Alley. He would be staying at a hotel he found when he was just twelve. It was close to the entrance.

By the outside, it looked seedy, but it was only in Knockturne because it allowed you to get a room even if you were underage and without permission from your guardians. They also didn't ask for real names, and wouldn't say whether or not they've seen you that day. It was nicer than the Cauldron, but not as nice as The Lanesborough.

"Hello, my you sure had a number done on you. Would you like me to call a healer?" The man asked, looking up.

"I'm fine. Just a bruise and whatnot. I don't want anyone knowing I'm here, it'll spell disaster for you and I. If you have any bruise balm, that'd be great. Along with a Episkey."

"Ah, trace still on your wand then? I suggest visiting Key Wands when you're feeling up to it." Harry nodded, "please give a name, and how many days you'll be staying." Harry quickly signed a name. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Evans." He was handed a set of keys.

Aiden Evans made his way to room: five-oh-five. After placing his school books away, he laid down. He slept peacefully until the owner knocked on the door, saying he would heal all of his wounds that he could. Turns out, not only was his forehead bleeding, he had a concussion. That explained his headache. The owner told him to rest, but that he would be stopping by every hour. Aiden nodded, and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

It was a new day. His bruises were faded, and his head completely healed. London cheated though, he placed the gauze back on, and made his way to Gringotts to exchange some of the money he had and to have them lock anyone else from his account. Once done, he made his way to the muggle world. After hours of shopping, he had a new wardrobe, more so, once he hit Diagon Alley.

He was wearing a black graphic tee, with a winged snake perched on top of a stack of books and the word wisdom in white. He wore black skinny jeans, black and green converses, a black belt choker and matching wristbands, a green beanie, and his glasses were replaced with contact lenses.

"Wow, you look great kiddo!"

"Thanks Jay." Aiden responded, grinning at the hotel's owner. "I couldn't pass up going shopping. Anyone come looking?"

"Yeah, quite a few. Dumbledore's and Fudge's."

"Thank you." Jay nodded. "No one else?"

"Well, Lucius Malfoy did stop by, asking if a teen was around, but I could see in his eyes that he was hopeful I wouldn't answer." Aiden relaxed. "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to go back to muggle London and go to the arcade or something. I'm not sure yet."

"Be careful, okay?" Aiden tilted his head. "There's been words of a raid going to happen. I don't know if it's true, but I'd rather you stay inside tonight. At least you'll be here, behind my wards." London sighed.

"I have to get my new wand still. I'll go there." Aiden made his way to Key Wands. Once inside, a white eyed woman walked out.

"Hmm, I was wondering when you would be in, Mr. Evans. Come into the back room." Once inside the back, she shut the door. "I'm Myra Key, and I don't believe in pre-made wands. What I want you to do, is close your eyes. I swear you won't come to any harm inside my shop." Aiden did as asked. "Now, I need you to relax and concentrate, do you feel a pull to anything?" At his nod, she added, "go to those items and pick them up.

He did as told, hands swiftly picking up two items. Smooth wood, and what felt like feathers. "Maple and cobalt snidget feathers." Aiden opened his eyes as he handed over the wood and feathers. "It will be 11 3/4 inches, a bit on the extravagant side, aren't we? You obviously know how to enjoy life and the riches it has to offer. Come back tomorrow at this time!" With a nod, Aiden made his way to the hotel. If there was a raid, he didn't know, because he was out cold in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HARRY IS Aiden! At least, until a few chapters later. On with the poem:**

_**Two am, and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
O the night makes you a star  
I'd go anywhere for you  
Bet you didn't notice  
I woke up on my roof with my brothers  
****You don't remember my name  
Every time we lie awake  
I walk a lonely road  
Take a look inside  
Oh oh, when the visions around you**_

**On with the story!**

"Aiden, where are you going?"

"To the bookstore..."

"Not next door." The man groaned.

"I am."

"Be careful, I just saw Lucius Malfoy go in."

"I promise to be careful. Not like he will know who I am."

It was true. Gone was Aiden's shaggy hair, now it laid flat with green tips. His scar was always hidden under a beanie hat. Today's was gray, to match his tee shirt that had a hippogriff on it, his choker had spikes that, again matched his wristbands, a pair of gray fingerless gloves and skinny jeans, and a pair of grey laced black combat boots.

"Still, humor this old man."

"You're not that old."

"Please, Aiden."

"Okay, I promise to come straight home if I sense trouble." Jay's lips twitched.

"Thank you." Aiden made his way out the doors and into Mystic's Books. He made his way to the transfiguration area, ignoring the man arguing with the shop's owner. However, that was only the front. The teen was secretly keeping an eye out, and his wand was ready to be released from the holster at a second's notice.

Aiden went from finding the best books on Animagus, to over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which also put him within hearing distance of Lucius Malfoy and the Shopkeeper.

"I'm sorry, but I do not have the book you're asking for. I sold it five days ago." Aiden frowned, confused. One would think the Malfoys would have one of every book. "In fact, I sold it to that kid! Aiden!" Aiden stiffened as he spun around, tilting his head in confusion at the finger pointed at him.

"Which book are you looking for? I may be willing to part with it for the right price." He kept his voice calm, and quiet, least the man recognize him.

"It's a potions book that my great uncle, Augustus Malfoy, wrote. It was his journal. My father sold it." Deep down, Aiden knew it would be right to just hand it over, but he knew what was in the book.

Poisons, potions outlawed by the ministry, and love potions. There were potions that would change your looks permanently, and others that would de-age you whenever you wished.

"I'll give it to you, but what are you willing to pay for it?"

"I could get you places. I am Lucius Malfoy-"

"-I don't care for using people for my own gain unless absolutely necessary."

"I could give you any book from my personal library." Aiden paused, taking in that account.

"I want a copy of the journal, and five books." The man hesitated, "or, if it's not that important to-"

"Deal." Aiden nodded, walking forward and placing his purchase on the counter. "This for today, Samuel."

"You're worse than a Ravenclaw, Mr. Evans." A slow grin appeared on Aiden's face.

"I've told you, I wouldn't be a claw."

"No, you're too cunning for that."

"I'll see you in two days, Samuel." Aiden shrunk his books, and turned to Lucius with a raised eyebrow. "What are we waiting for? You're not getting that book unless you uphold your end of the deal." The man nodded curtly to Samuel and followed the teen out. "Apparation?"

"Yes." Aiden allowed the man to grip his arm, and away they went. When they finish being pulled through space, Aiden was awed by the Malfoy Manor.

"You're home is beautiful."

"So, Mr. Evans, you're not a pureblood are you?" Aiden scowled.

"Half-blood. My mother married a muggle. The muggles hate me. That's why I was in Knockturne. Mother won't go there, and I don't have to worry about father dearest finding me." Aiden sneered, "where are those books? Not to be rude, but I'm trying to learn as much as I can before they send the aurors to find me." The man's lips twitched slightly.

A noise had the two looking to the door. Draco stood there, arms cross as he stared at his father. He was wearing a silver silk button up shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. His skin was as pale as ever, bleach blond hair slicked back, and eyes an impossible silver. A blond brow was lifted in silent question.

"You're back early, Father. Who is with you?"

"Aiden Evans." Aiden said, voice soft but carrying. "I have something, that I bought, that once belonged to the Malfoys. Your father made a trade with me. He promised me five books, and a copy of the journal he wants. Silver locked with green, and recognition entered the young Malfoy's eyes.

"Oh, father, I'll show him to our library. Mother wants to see you." The elder man agreed, and left the teens. They walked silently to the hug library.

"Wow." Aiden said, seeing that the library was bigger than the public library, which was pretty big.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Draco hissed after casting privacy charms. Green eyes barely glanced at him as the teen floated to the books.

"Nothing. I honestly made a deal to trade Augustus's Journal for five books and a copy. Also, I'm going around as Aiden. I'd appreciate it, if you called me that." Aiden hesitated. "Anything I should avoid touching?" The blond sighed, rolling his eyes as he went up to a panel.

"All cursed books." Books appeared on the tables. "There you go. Some would think you were raised under a rock."

"Just under the stairs." Aiden replied absently, his fingers trailing his nearly healed bruise. He was looking at a book, and turned to Draco. "Can you read this?"

"No one has been able to. It was great grandfather's." Aiden nodded, handing it to the blond. "I'm not holding your books for you, Po-Evans!"

"You will, or when we go back to school, everyone will know that you scream like a little girl."

"I do not."

"First year, in the Forbidden Forest-"

"Fine!" It was silent. When Aiden was looking at a book about curses that borderline illegal, Draco spoke up again, "when did you start acting like a Slytherin?"

"I've always been a snake in lion's clothing, Malfoy." Three books later, Lucius joined them. "I'm almost done." Aiden didn't pause when he felt his scar flare in pain under his hat. He just continued skimming the book until Lucius nervously cleared his throat. Aiden tilted his head to look at the man causing him pain. "Hello, who are you?" The Malfoys paled.

"You know very well who I am, Potter." Aiden lifted an eyebrow. "You think I wouldn't know the eyes that caused my downfall."

"So you caught me, what do you want?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Poem:  
**

_**There is another world inside of me that you will never see  
Pain without love  
I can't believe I had to see  
How dare you say my behavior is unacceptable  
I never knew  
Halfway gone, halfway gone  
All day staring at the ceiling  
Even though the moment passed me by, I still can't turn away  
Echo, Echo-oo, we come and we go  
Oh, what the hell she says**_

**I hope you guys like it all! Review!**

The three Slytherins didn't show emotion, but they didn't respond. That, in itself, told Aiden they were shocked at his boldness. The teen turned and continued to look for his books. As he finished picking out his fifth, the others managed to come out of their stupor. A delicate black eyebrow rose.

"What do you want out of the book? I know Lucius isn't wanting the journal for himself. Which potion are you wanting made?" Aiden demanded, tilting his head.

"I want the Restorative Potion."

"The one that changes the drinker back to their youth? The one that can make you any age you want so long as it's passed? Or is it the one that would restore you to the body you should have?" Lucius blinked at Aiden's rapid fire questions.

"The second." Aiden frowned.

"Even Snape would have a hard time getting the ingredients you need. You need unicorn blood willingly given, phoenix tears, and I think there was diamond dust too." Aiden smirked, "of course, if you strike a deal with me, I can get those and even make it for you."

"I wouldn't trust you to make it. I've talked to Severus and young Malfoy to know how you do in potions." Aiden snorted.

"I can make any potion you like, just don't hover over me, and don't sabotage it." Aiden stretched, "did you know that the Malfoys have a book written by Alexander Slytherin?" The red eyed snake man was silent as Aiden yanked Draco over to the couch, forced him down before sitting beside him and using him as a post to lean on. He opened the book by Slytherin's son, and started to read.

"Potter-"

"-Evans." Aiden corrected, not looking up. "Make up your mind. Ask the traitor to make your potion, or someone who has never lied to you?" Aiden used the silence to get back to his book.

"Excuse me?"

"Severus Snape, he's a traitor to your cause. Has been since he told you that Prophecy." Aiden shrugged. "His own funeral. I'm shocked you haven't seen it in my head via our link."

"Link?" Aiden motioned to his forehead with his free hand before changing the book's page. "I see."

"You know, I could give you the potion that makes you into your strongest. It'll just take a long time."

"How long?"

" A year. I have to brew it for a year from the winter equinox to the next one." Aiden looked up and the light caught his skin just right to show off his bruise. The adults' eyes snapped to it. "What?"

"How did you get the bruise?" Aiden stiffened.

"I don't see why that is of importance. Now, do you want that potion or not?"

"Because, if you are to brew my potions, you need to be healthy."

"I'm fine." Aiden snapped. It was automatic. Had been since he started primary school. It was one of the rules.

_1. Don't tell anyone what happens behind closed doors_  
_2. If confronted about your injury, lie_  
_3. Do everything on your chore list_  
_4. Don't use freakishness to finish your chores_  
_5. If you finish all your chores, your used your freakishness_  
_6. You are a freak, never believe differently_

"Liar." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "He was abused by his family."

"No, I am not. I'm _not_!" Aiden protested, shaking his head. His heart was fluttering a mile a minute. It felt like the room was compressing in on him. Like he was going to get crushed by the walls. His chest was heaving as it tried to get air in.

"It's okay, Aiden." Draco whispered, reaching up and pulling on a lock of black and green hair. "You're not going back. You've already became an asset to our side." The olive skinned boy turned boneless as the alabaster colored hand pushed his hat off and ran through his hair. "It's okay. You're okay."

"I couldn't take anymore. I couldn't, Draco. Don't tell anyone, please. I don't wanna go back. I dun wanna!" Lucius flinched at the incoherent mumblings.

"Shh, it's okay, I understand."

"I need to get Severus, my lord. If there is one thing I have to admit about him, is he has a way with abused children." Aiden started to laugh hysterically.

"He would sooner die than help me like that. I'm just a carbon copy of my father." Aiden said, looking up through his tears.

"He'll know who I am, the second he sees me!"

"He cannot take you away if you ask for sanctuary." Draco said offhandedly. Aiden looked at him in confusion.

"How do I?"

"You look at father and say 'I, Harry Potter, request sanctuary from those outside this house and inside' and father will accept because it's poor grace not to."

"I, Harry Potter, request sanctuary from those in and outside this house." Aiden said holding out his hand to Lucius.

"I grant you sanctuary, Harry Potter." As they shook hands, Aiden felt like something should have happened. If his face was anything to go off of, so did Lucius. "Did you legally change your name?"

"No sir. My name is Harry Potter." Eyes narrowed suspiciously before the man drew his wand and summoned a potion and parchment. "What is it? I don't recognize it."

"It's a heritage potion." Aiden frowned, "you add three drops of blood to the potion, and pour it onto the page." The teen hesitated before taking the stuff and using his wand to make a pinprick on his finger.

**_HERITAGE POTION:  
_**_Mother/Carrier:__ James C. Potter __Father:__ Severus T. Snape  
Adoptive mother: Lily Evans  
__Heir to the Potter, Prince, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Flamel, Evans, and LeFay lines  
__Abilities: Metamorphmagus, Animagus, Seer, and Natural Occulemens_

"What does this mean for me?"

"It means, that you are not Lily Potter's son."

"But I have her eyes!"

"Easy to give a baby a blood adoption potion."

"But why...and how is Snape my...father? What's a carrier? Does it mean what I think it does?"

"Men are able to become pregnant, yes." Lucius said softly. "I need to go to Severus. He has to know what we've found. I can't keep his son from him."

"Okay..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I just have this to say: my aunt's pan is awesome! I made a perfect omelette. On with the poem:**

_**This town only has seven roads  
Lazy yellow moon coming up tonight  
She grew up on the side of the road  
**__**She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
I'm a rock of solid stone  
**__**I said, I want to touch the Earth  
**__**Lets turn it up loud, mix it up strong  
**__**Got your feet wet  
**__**Baby why you wanna cry?  
**__**Baby what are we becoming?**_

"Lucius why did you need the reversal for the adoption potion? Surely you don't think Draco's not yours!" Aiden flinched violently into Draco's side. The blond said nothing, just wrapped his arm around him.

"Do you remember the fling you had with James Potter two years after our seventh year?" A nervous voice questioned. "How he and Lily had just broken up, and you two got back together for just one night? Do you remember using protection charms?" It was so quiet a pin dropping would be heard.

"Tell me, this isn't about what I think it is."

"Harry Potter is really your son, and he can't ask for sanctuary under Potter." Aiden didn't look up as they rounded the book shelf. He was staring at the book in his lap unseeingly. "Aiden?"

"Sir." Green eyes shifted up, guarded. Black eyes were icy, but Aiden didn't stare at him long, instead meeting the mercury that belonged to Lucius.

"He won't do anything to you."

"You can't promise that. It's like promising I'll never go back to the Dursleys."

"They aren't your family, so you have no reason-"

"Do you think Dumbledore cares, father?" Draco interrupted, finally opening his mouth. "Don't you get it? Aiden's already caught on. The man wants a pawn, who better than a poor orphan boy? I bet he did the same thing with our lord when he was a child. Set him up to take down Grindelwald, and turned around claiming he was turning dark."

"And how, Mr. Malfoy, did you discover that?" The four looked up and saw Voldemort standing there.

"It was logical." Aiden replied for his..."what are we now, Draco? Are we friends?"

"Hn, I don't know. Lets not think about it." Aiden agreed, and relaxed against him.

"You can't tell Dumbledore I'm here, Sn-Se-sir." Aiden decided, unsure what to call the man now. "He'll send me back...or call me traitor and have me labeled."

"Very well." Severus Snape handed over a vial. "Drink all of it. It will be painful, because all of Lily's blood will be purged from your body. If there was an easier way, we would do it." With a deep breath, Aiden knocked the potion back.

At first nothing.

A swift, yet crawling, burn started from deep inside. Eyes were on him as he started to twitch. Twitching turned to jerking as he bit his lip. When his lip started to bleed, he opened his mouth.

And screamed.

It hurt worse than the Cruciatus curse.

It slowly diminished until it was a dull throb, before it numbed.

"He looks like James still. What of his eyes?" Severus's voice had Aiden opening his eyes a peak. "They're my mother's, sapphire blue." A smile filled the pain filled face. "You'll be keeping Aiden as your name, but also James Snape." A light filled the room, and a piece of paper appeared before Severus. "Your birth certificate."

"I, Aiden James Snape, request sanctuary from Lucius Malfoy." Aiden said, voice shaking in pain. As a blue light filled the room, the teen gave into the darkness.

* * *

"Aiden, wake up!" Draco yelled through the door. A week had passed. The two had grown close. They knew things about each other that others didn't.

Aiden hated attention.

Draco had a collection of mini-dragon figurines.

Aiden loved to read.

Draco liked muggle music.

And so on.

"So, what dirty secret am I learning today?" Draco purred at the boy as the door opened. Aiden's face flushed darkly.

"I like your eye." Silver eyes widened, and Aiden made his escape. When the blond managed to collect himself, he followed Aiden to the dining room. "Then Hermione said swish and flick, and Ron levitated the Troll's club above his head, knocking him out." Draco paused, watching the occupants of the room. Severus had a tick above his eye, while Draco's parents were gaping.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say anything to a prefect?" Severus nearly yelled.

"They wouldn't have cared! Just like you told the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs to return to their dorms!" The man paled, realizing the boy was right. "You were all gone by the time we realized Hermione was missing, and I wasn't, and still am not, trusting of adults! You're lucky I'm even talking to you!"

"Why wouldn't you be trusting of adults, Aiden?" Narcissa asked softly, from her spot at the table. The teen stiffened, standing up.

"Excuse me, I'm going to go to the-"

"Sit down, Aiden." The boy did as told, head lowered. "Was it the Dursleys?"

"Not exactly. It was a combination of people. My teachers, the Weasleys, Sirius, the Police. Take your pick. Each one of them has promised me a home away from the Dursleys...one by one the promise was broken. I just gave up on being happy, and told myself to never trust another adult." Aiden said, so quietly, the others had to strain their ears.

"I swear, Aiden, I will never purposely break your trust." Severus promised, "and I will do what I can to prove it." Aiden bit his lip.

"I don't want to go back to Hogwarts." The man sighed sadly.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't want that...however I did know it was coming. There are only a handful of schools that accept transfers. There is Bishop Academy of Salem, Tōkyō mahō-gaku. Magick's Boys School of Learning located on Avalon. Arcandor Academy of Relativistic Enchanting that resides in Egypt. Finally, Merlin Academy of Ancient Magery in the Lost City."

"Which would you suggest?"

"The hardest to get to would be Merlin Academy, but the Headmistress owes Dumbledore a debt. Arandor is less known, but the Headmaster hates Dumbledore."

"I think I like the second one. How do I contact the Headmaster?"

"Don't you mean we?" Aiden winced as his head snapped to the doorway.

Hermione Granger had her brown hair pulled into a fluffy high-tie, her skin a healthy tan, and her eyes sparkling with mischief. She wore a cream colored muggle graphic tee with a book worm saying, blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Her trunk, and Ron Weasley's, floated behind her.

Beside her stood Ron. His red hair stood out against his pale skin and freckles, and his eyes were a laughing hazel. He wore a shirt with a broom on it, and a pair of faded jeans that was three inches above his own tennis shoes. He was smirking.

"How-"

"Do not insult my intelligence, Aiden."

"Does Mrs. Weasley know you're here?"

"Are you insane? Why would we tell mum we were going to risk our necks by entering known Death Eater land?" Ron exclaimed, "it was a risk accepting that the Dark Lord's invitation was true!" Aiden sighed, nodding as he relaxed. "As far as mum knows, I'm dating Hermione and we went to spend the rest of the summer with her parents, while hers think the same thing."

"Brilliant. So, Draco, are you going to come with us?" Aiden asked, turning to look at the blond.

"I'm not leaving my god-brother with only these two as protection!" Aiden felt his heart pang, but already knew that Draco was straight.

"Thanks, Draco. Now, we are going to need to write to the headmaster, who is it, Father?" Ron frowned, but said nothing.

"Sören Snape." Silence met his words.

"I thought you said that Sören died?" Voldemort said from where he had been hiding in the shadows.

"Do you really think I would let Dumbledore use him against me?" Aiden was tense.

"I have an uncle?"

"Yes, I sent him away, begged him, when Dumbledore blackmailed me into being his spy. I used a golem to stage his death."

"What will he do when he finds out about me?"

"He will love you. He's always hounding me about how I should be settling down." Severus sighed, "but I can't get the feeling of James out of my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another Poem of the first lines of ten songs **

_**I'm sorry, Mother I'm sorry, I let you down,**_  
_**Yeah, you could be the greatest.  
What day is it?  
I found a picture of you, oh oh oh oh,  
The day's last one-way ticket train comes in.  
The fire was out  
Come up to meet you,  
I'm broken, do you hear me?  
My head is stuck in the clouds,  
I wanted to be like you...**_

**Okay the above poem just...gawd! It made me think of my mamma, and how much I miss her. I didn't even realize what I was putting together. These songs hate me!**

Aiden shifted uneasily next to Draco and Hermione. Ron sat on the other side of their friend across the aisle. They had to take an airplane to Cairo, Egypt, the home of Arcandor Academy of Relativistic Enchanting. They would be meeting up with Sören, Aiden's uncle, to ensure their place at the school, and to talk. Lucius and Narcissa were with them. Severus had to report to Dumbledore.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Aiden whispered to his friends. All three rolled their eyes.

"If someone doesn't like you, there is something wrong with their head and eyes." Draco said, smirking, "you're adorable, smart, and caring." Aiden lowered his head as he blushed. "I swear by your next birthday, you won't be blushing with every compliment we give you!"

"I highly doubt it. It's part of his charm." Hermione said, patting the youngest's head. "Relax Aiden."

"Sorry...I don't like meeting with new people."

"I know, hun. However, this will go perfectly well."

"Why are we riding a plane again?" Ron muttered as turbulence took the plane again. He was turning green as his friend handed him an anti-nausea potion.

"Because Port-keys, the floo, and apparation are traceable." Hermione listed off. "We don't want anyone finding Aiden. Especially the old Codger." The seatbelt light turned on, and they were landing. After thirty minutes, they managed to gather their luggage, and get a couple of taxis to the hotel Hermione and Aiden had found two days ago and got reservations.

Aiden and Hermione were in one room, Draco and Ron in the next, and finally Lucius and Narcissa. It was close to the Cairo's Magical Alley, Enchanting Corridor. Ron lead them to everywhere they needed to get their things before meeting up with Sören at a restaurant. Aiden was jerking nervously beside Hermione, who snorted as she pulled him along.

"Narcissa Black, is that you?" A deep voice asked.

"Sören!" The woman threw herself at a man who looked nearly identical to Severus, but with Aiden's eyes. The man laughed, spinning around before letting go and facing his nephew. He grew serious as he walked closer. His eyes moistened, and he nodded.

"You look like your grandmother, you know?" Aiden tilted his head.

"I just know I have her eyes...I didn't grow up with father." The man's eyes widened.

"You're lying." Aiden shook his head, eyes sad.

"Aiden never lies." Ron snapped, glaring. "When he does, you can tell right away, so he doesn't normally try."

"Thanks Ron, give away all my secrets."

"You're a Weasley. Arthur's son?" Ron nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Now I know who to question should you four start making trouble at the school."

"You mean you've accepted our transfer?" Hermione squealed. The man laughed, nodding. "Sorry, I'm Hermione Granger, the brains, and only girl, of this group."

"A pleasure, Miss Granger." The man was grinning because of the other teenagers' outbursts about their intellect. "I can tell you're going to be the top student. Are you dating my nephew?" Hermione and Aiden turned green at the exact same time. "I'll take that as a no. Sister and brother relationship?"

"Yes! Just ew! He may be mature beyond his years, but he's still a teenager!" Hermione said.

"She has breasts!" Aiden exclaimed at the same time. The girl turned to him, hands on her hips, glaring. "You know exactly what I meant, Mione. To a straight boy, you're bosom is perfect. To me? Ew." The girl sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Whatever."

"Wait, you're gay?" Ron exclaimed, eyes wide. His friends and Draco shared looks before they started to laugh. "Oh yes, laugh at the only redhead."

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have.**(1)**" Hermione laughed, grinning at her pretend boyfriend. "Don't worry Ron, where you're slow, Aiden is obvious."

"Hey!"

"Did you even notice that Cedric would hit on you?" Aiden's throat tightened as his eyes watered.

"He hit on me?"

"He was really sweet on you too. Always willing to help you out...oh Aiden, don't cry!"

"He's dead, Mia."

"I know, sweetie, but we can't change what happened." She hugged her best friend, and Ron pulled them both into a hug.

"Why didn't he say anything, Mia? Why was he even dating Cho if he liked me? Did he mistake me for looking a Cho and not him?" Hermione gasped, hugging him tighter. "It hurts."

"I know, little brother, I know." Once he was calmed down, they were seated and ordered.

"So, what classes are you all hoping to take?" Sören asked, sipping his wine.

"Ancient and Active Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Elemental, Healing, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Etiquette of the Wizarding World, Animagus Training, Weaponry, and History of Magic." Hermione recited instantly.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Elemental, Divination, Healing, Charms, Potions, Etiquette of the Wizarding World, Transfiguration, Animagus Training, Weaponry, and History of Magic."

"Same as Harry, but without Healing and Elemental." Ron said, watching his friend roll his eyes.

"I'm taking the same as Gr-_Hermione_." Draco rubbed his side. "Except for the Etiquette. You didn't have to hit me, Aiden!" The blue eyed boy stuck out his tongue before proceeding to eat his Chocolate Lava Cake. "How is it, that you can eat so much chocolate yet never gain an ounce?"

"Because I exorcise, duh. If you ran with me in the morning, you wouldn't have to worry about getting fat when you don't have Quidditch." Aiden tutted. His friends snickered, getting an eyes glare. "You two have been slacking." They paled., sharing fearful glances. "You are expected to run three extra laps tomorrow, after lunch."

"But the heat!" Hermione started.

"Should have thought about that before you let yourself go."

"Damn you, Aiden. Ill get you back for this!"

"Hey, _you_ wanted _me_ to train you, remember?"

"Shut up, Aiden." The teen laughed merrily in response.

* * *

**(1) I couldn't resist putting this in. The quote is just...Ron Weasley**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I can't escape this hell**_  
_**If you only knew, I'm hanging by a thread**_  
_**I'm fifteen for a moment**_  
_**There's a man back in '95**_  
_**Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulders**_  
_**Crowded streets are cleared away**_  
_**Dead star shine  
So you say that you're ignored  
You must be happy with yourself  
Somethings we don't talk about**_

**On with the story!**

Aiden stared up at the huge palace like structure. It was something out of the Prince of Egypt! When he said this to Hermione, she crackled. The wizards gave him confused looks, other than Sören who snickered as well. The teens were lead to their dorm rooms. Ron and Draco would be sharing, and Hermione and Aiden took the other. They shared a common room, that was small, but it only had two rooms connected.

"Wow."

The beds didn't have any pillows, but a crescent headrest. They were at an incline with a foot board to keep them from sliding off the bed. Instead of the wood and wool they used to use, there was a mattress. One bed had legs shaped like a cat, the other had snakes. The night stands were low to the ground and had vases that held white and blue lotus. There was two separate closets, and a bathroom. The bathroom looked like Hogwart's prefect's bathroom that Aiden saw last year. There was two desks, chairs, and a huge bookcase.

"Okay, Aiden, lets unpack, and head off." They were quick to finish, and met up with Draco and Ron in the sitting room. "Should we go get lunch, or just explore?"

"Explore!" Aiden said excitably, practically vibrating in his shoes. "Please?"

"You better eat a big dinner to make up for it." Aiden agreed, and they were walking.

They ran into a lot of people, all different types of magical creatures, including a werewolf teacher, who taught Musical Magics, an incubus who tried to seduce Aiden then and there, and a Demon who was pissy. The building was beautiful, and had a bunch of gardens and rooms that weren't dorms. Some were classrooms, others were study rooms. They found the library, and the dining hall.

"I'm not hungry, though!" Aiden whined when Hermione pulled them inside to eat.

"Tough."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Aiden!"

"Hey Ron?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Do they always do that?"

"All the time." The redhead bemoaned.

"What do we have here? Transfers?" All four stiffened as they turned to the snooty voice. Draco recognized the arrogance and started to snicker.

"Oh gods, did I really act like that Aiden?" Blue eyes met silver.

"You were worse." The teen deadpanned, turning to the new arrival.

She had blonde hair, sterling silver eyes, and pale skin. He figure was a perfect hourglass shape, and was accented by her black dress. She also wore a pair of steel tipped boots.

"Rosalind, surely you know who I am." Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "After all, we just saw each other on my birthday." Silver eyes widened.

"Dray? What are you doing here?"

"I followed my god-brother. He didn't want to return to Hogwarts. So we came here."'

"God-brother?"

"Meet Aiden Snape." The whole area around them fell silent.

"Nice try, Dray. I know for a fact, Headmaster Snape doesn't have a son."

"I'm not his son." Aiden said offhandedly as he got distracted. He was reaching for Treacle Tart. Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled out a book from nowhere to hit him in the head with. "Ow, Mia!"

"Pay attention, and don't ruin your lunch!"

"No! My treacle tart!" Aiden moaned as another kid took the dessert. "Look what you did, Mia!"

"Me? I did nothing but correct your grievance." Aiden stuck out his tongue before turning back to Rosalind.

"Hi! I'm Aiden, and I'm the headmaster's nephew. Pleased to meet you! This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Are you related to Draco? How come you can get away with calling him Dray, he hits me if I try?" Hermione was twitching. "You have pretty eyes! A cooler shade of silver than-ow! Mia!" Aiden whimpered as the girl started to hit his head repetitively.

"Who-_whack_-gave-_smack_-you-_crack_-coffee?" Aiden whimpered, diving under the table, but the girl just pulled her wand. "Aiden James Snape, you have five seconds to get out here and tell me!" People nearest to them were laughing. "Five," a rustle of clothing as Hermione stood. "Four," she pulled out her wand. "Three," she aimed it at the table. "Two," Her eyes narrowed darkly. "You asked for it!"

"Stupefy!" The girl fell over backwards. Aiden stood behind her, getting surprised looks from everyone but his friends. "Heya Ron?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"Don't revive her until I'm locked away in some bathroom."

"You're just digging yourself into a deeper grave, you know."

"Er...bye!" With that, Aiden ran from the room. Seconds later, he heard Hermione screeching after him.

He was running so fast, that, when he rounded a corner, he couldn't stop in time to keep from knocking into the person before him. Though they didn't fall, Aiden bounced back towards the ground. The only thing that kept him from whacking his head into stone, was a strong arm around his waist. Blue eyes opened when the owner heard Hermione's gasp.

The guy reminded Aiden of a prowling jackal. He had mischief filled red eyes. His silky, curly, gray hair was medium-length and worn in a complex, carefully-crafted style. He was very tall and has a wide muscular build. His skin was dark-colored. He had long-fingered hands. He wore a green silk shirt, black slacks, and a pair of dress shoes.

"Er, sorry, I was running from my sister." The perfect mouth lifted, and Aiden lost his breath at the sight of pointed teeth.

"You can make it up to me by giving me a taste." Aiden couldn't breath.

"Excuse me, but you did not just say you want to taste my brother!" Hermione's voice broke whatever spell the bigger male had on Aiden.

"Let go, please." Aiden's maple and cobalt snidget feathers wand was in his hand.

"And if I don't?"

"Just remember, you asked for it." Aiden was glad violence was allowed as he lift his arm. "Arani Exumai!" The vampire was blast back, second degree burn marks covering his chest. "I'm not some weak human."

"_Aiden_!" Hermione bemoaned.

"You read the handbook, I know you did. That was allowed. He was trying to use his compulsion to make me give consent. He knew better. Just be glad that I used a spell that wouldn't have killed him."

"Do you know who that was?"

"I don't care! I won't allow myself to be pushed around again!"

"_He's Gale Ghostfang, the prince of vampires!_" Hermione screeched. Aiden rolled his eyes, watching as the vampire stood, completely healed.

"He's fine, Mia." Aiden snapped, placing his wand back with a flick of his wrist. "I'm going to our room. Do not disturb me."

"Oh shit." Hermione said as he stormed off. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Ron and Draco, who had followed as were gaping, while Rosalind looked confused. "Ron, we need chocolate, lots of chocolate. Preferably those expensive ones from Connecticut that Draco has hidden!"

"What? Why do you need my Knipschildt truffle chocolates?"

"Because, you dolts, he's on his period! Don't you know anything about carriers?" The boys shared helpless looks as the girls groaned. "Rosalind, come with me to find them?"

"Sure, no problem."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I never knew  
I left out in a cloud of taillights and dust  
Alright, alright, yeah it's alright  
The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
He didn't have to wake up  
Summer time is finally here  
Yeah, I'm chilling on a dirt road  
I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
I ride east every other Friday but if I had it my way  
There's a new wind blowing like I've never known**_

**CHAPTER:**

Aiden groaned the next day as they made their way to the dining hall. His stomach was yelling at him for only having chocolates for dinner. As soon as he sat down, he pulled a bunch of fruit towards him. Only, he got just a bite of his honeydew before he was being dragged outside for his morning run.

"Nooo! Food! I need food, Mia!" The girl huffed.

"That's what you get for skipping dinner. Now, we are going to run our five miles, and head to Animagus Training."

"Yes mum." Aiden said sarcastically, before taking off so he could finish before them. They weren't the only students out and running. Aiden shot Hermione a glare as he ran past her, and took off to get his things. He met up with them in the room they would be learning to find their animal.

"In this class, we will use a combination of potions and meditation." The woman looked as strict as McGonagall, but was a guy with graying hair. He wore black robes. "I don't want any of you to try to learn outside of this classroom. The last child to do so, ended up in the hospital wing for a month while we tried to reverse his partial transformation." The man flicked his wand at the chalkboard. "These are our aims, and the times I'm in the classroom for afterschool." Aiden and Hermione quickly wrote down the aim, and numbers. "Any questions before we start?"

"Is it true an animagus can run with a werewolf?" A boy asked instantly. It was the vampire from earlier. Aiden, Hermione, and Ron raised their hands.

"Hm, the newbies want to answer? Mr. Snape, what is the answer to Gale's question?"

"Yes, they can. The curse cannot transfer to an animagus. I'm not sure why, but I know an animagus that runs with a werewolf every full moon." The man nodded.

"The reason is, though we cannot use our magic in our animal form, it also prevents any magical wound to transfer over. It is cautioned not to run with the wolf, unless they see you as a pack member." The man lowered them all with a glare. "I do not want to hear that our resident werewolves attacked one of you because you were near them during the full moon. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, this potion will allow you to see your animal form. It's called the Anima Potion. It shows a hologram of the animal you will become. Each of you will take it, so there will be no surprises." They all lined up on the far wall, and the man vanish the tables. "You, Granger, you'll go first." Hermione walked forward with grace.

Two minutes after she took the potion, they were starting to think she didn't have a form, when a shape started to form. It was small, about the size of Pigwidgen, Ron's owl. With a start, the ex-hogwarts students realized that it _was_ just like Pig. The small owl was a burrowing owl, with brown feathers, and golden eyes. Aiden and Ron shared an amused look before laughing uncontrollably at their friend's animagus form.

"I knew you should have been a Ravenclaw, Mia!" The dark haired teen teased.

"Oh hush, you." She moved to the other end of the line, the owl moving to perch on her shoulder.

"Mr. Snape, since you find my class so funny, you can go next." Aiden grinned cheekily, and stepped up for the potion.

The shape started to form, and Aiden could help but coo at his animal self. A stag, black in color, stared up at him. It's eyes were bright blue, with matching antlers. Aiden stared at him with a grin, before he practically bounced back to Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Ever the pureblood, the teen swaggered up to take the potion. Only to be treated like Hermione as his fellow transfers burst out laughing.

A snow white ferret.

"Oh shut up, Snape!" Draco snapped, crossing his arms. The look was ruined by the hissing ferret.

"Oh gods, Draco..." Aiden felt his side heave for air, but couldn't get enough. With a growl, the blond shot a sombering charm at him. "Thanks, and you have to admit, it's funny. I mean, Crouch Jr did change you into one."

"You've been forcibly changed before, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Apparently."

"You'll probably be one of the firsts to transform. Mr. Weasley, you're next."

To everyone's shock, a red wolf appeared next to the redhead. Aiden cheered, laughing brightly.

"I always knew you were a dog, Ron!"

"Shut it, Aiden." Aiden grinned, watching as others went.

A dolphin, monkey, swan, snake, raven, lizard, and a hound were just a few. Then came the vampire prince.

"I expect you to be up there with Mr. Malfoy, Gale."

"Yes Uncle." Aiden winced, but watched as the vampire swallowed the potion. Gasps were heard as the teen's animagus form appeared.

"Mia, is that what I think it is?" Blue eyes turned to the most well read person he knew.

"I'd like to say yes, but it's impossible!"

It had the head, neck, forelegs and antlers of a stag, and wings. It was black with gray highlights, with stark white antlers, silver wings, and blood red eyes.

"A pegasus." Aiden whispered in awe, getting a smug look. "Mia, I think..."

"No, don't you dare say it!"

"But come on, Ginny said that Luna-"

"I won't believe a word that she says!"

"She's a true seer and you know it! That's a winged being that isn't a Thestral or Peryton but close!" Hermione growled, glaring at her friend.

"I don't like it! We came here to get away from that old fool!"

"I know, now, we need to tell Uncle everything, or else something bad will happen. I can feel it in my gut!"

"I'll show you a feeling in your gut!" The four left, leaving a confused group. Draco returned to get their things, and a list of what was needed for homework, before following his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_**My best friend gave me the best advice  
Once upon a midnight, dearie  
It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
And it's been a while  
Prison gates won't open up for me  
I walk a lonely road  
I see nothing in your eyes  
You can't quit until you try  
The good life is what I need  
Define your meaning of fun**_

**On with the story!**

Aiden yawned from his spot at the dinner table. He was eating, but everyone was staring at him. The ordeal that happened two days ago was still fresh on everyone's minds.

_"Uncle Sören, we need to speak to you! It's an emergency!" Aiden nearly shouted as he stumbled into the door, his friend's not far behind. A teacher lifted an eyebrow at being interrupted. "A vision is coming true! We didn't understand at first, what it was supposed to be, but now we do, and I don't know what to do, because he's a bastard, and I can't stand the sight of him-"_

_"Breath Aiden." Aiden did as told. "Now, what is he going on about, Miss Granger?"_

_"A friend of Ron's sister, had a vision. She said herself, she was unsure if it would happen. A winged prongs will find his prongslet, and together they shall bring the downfall of the Light." Hermione recited, watching her friend, as Aiden gasped for air. "We thought it meant that Aiden would be finding his mate, if it ever came true. Now, we're worried about who it is."_

_"Why would you be worried about them?"_

_"Because it's Gale Ghostfang." Silence rang._

_"That does pose a problem."_

_"What do I do? I'm scared, Uncle Sören."_

_"You'll be fine. Gale may act cold, but is actually very kind."_

_"That's why he wanted to taste Aiden on our first day?"_

_"Aiden does smell delicious. I'm shocked no one has touched him yet." The teacher, who was still there, butt in. "Why didn't he?"_

_"Because Aiden blasted him off."_

_"You can't let him know." Aiden said, making the vampire start. "He has to find me. He can't know that I'm his mate, if I am."_

_"Yes, I know. It's a part of proving ourselves to our mates." The man tilted his head._

"Aiden, are you okay?" Blinking, blue eyes locked with sterling. Rosalind gasped at his blank look. "Aiden?"

"It's _nothing_. I'm just a bit confused, and it's something no one but I can take care of." He whispered, rubbing his eyes. His eyes snapped up at the sound of the door slamming open. "Mia, it's Moony!" The boy stood up, arms at his sides as the werewolf made their way over to them.

"Oh gods cub!" Remus mumbled, pulling the boy into a hug. "You're okay!"

"Moony, let go!"

"I'm sorry...sorry, it's just...Sirius told me you were missing, and that Severus would explain, and then I saw HIM and learned the truth. I was so scared, and _then_ I was so relieved!" The man's arms had just tightened around the boy.

"I'm FINE! Please let go, so I can-" A growl echoed around them, as Aiden was yanked from his second godfather arms. The cold skin told Aiden it was Gale as he was pulled behind him. Remus didn't react too kindly to that, if his answering growl meant anything. "Gale, stop it. Moony is family. _Pack_."

"Aiden!" Aiden frowned, watching his godfather bound in.

"Sirius, you are an idiot!" Hermione snapped, throwing her Animagus book at the man. Aiden felt his lip twitched as the man seemed to fall backwards like a cartoon character.

"Nice aim, Mia!" Aiden cheered, grinning with Ron and Draco. "Can you get this idiot to let go of me now?" She shrugged helplessly, so the dark haired teen took a deep breath. "You are going about our bond in the wrong way, Gale. If you don't stop, I'm never going to talk to you again." The growl cut off, and Aiden pulled away pouting as he spotted a rip in his t-shirt. "You better get their permission, and I can tell you, they aren't going to be happy with you." With that, the boy grabbed onto Hermione's wrist and dragged them to the doors.

"Aiden-" She asked softly as they entered their next class.

"I'm going to listen to my walkman, let me know when to put it away?"

"Okay."

"_You got a lotta nerve  
to say you are my friend  
__When I was down,  
you just stood there grinning  
__You got a lotta nerve  
to say you gotta helping hand to lend  
__You just want to be on the side  
that's winning  
__You say I let you down,  
you know it's not like that  
__If you're so hurt why  
then don't you show it?  
__You say you lost your faith,  
but that's not where it's at  
__You have no faith to lose  
and you know it  
__I know the reason  
that you talk behind my back  
__I used to be among the crowd you're in with  
__Do you take me for such a fool  
to think I'd make contact  
__With the one who tries to hide  
what he don't know to begin with?  
__You see me on the street,  
you always act surprised  
__You say, "How are you? Good luck,"  
but you don't mean it  
__When you know as well as me  
you'd rather see me paralyzed  
__Why don't you just come out once and scream it?  
__No, I do not feel that good when I see  
the heartbreaks you embrace  
__If I was a master thief  
perhaps I'd rob them  
__And now I know you're dissatisfied  
with your position and your place  
__Don't you understand,  
it's not my problem  
__I wish that for just one time  
you could stand inside my shoes  
__And just for that one moment,  
I could be you  
__Yes, I wish that for just one time,  
you could stand inside my shoes  
__You'd know what a drag it is to see you._"

"Aiden," his friend broke over Bob Dylan's song, but not on purpose. They were still the only ones in the room. Her soft brown eyes were watching as silent tears ran down her best friend's cheeks. "Oh sweetie."

"Why did they do it, Mia? Why? Why did they betray me? I loved them like family!" The girl sighed, pulling the boy into a hug. "I'm scared. What if they find out? What if they learn that I'm here, and press charges against father?"

"They won't have the right to. He should have had the option to take you right away. The fact that you didn't go to him means that they repressed his parental rights."

"Thanks for listening to me..." Aiden trailed off as his friends came in, Gale not far behind, looking upset. "Do you think Moony and Padfoot gave him a real bad time?"

"Of course. They are your uncles, after all."


	9. Chapter 9

_**My best friend gave me the best advice  
Once upon a midnight, dearie  
It's never enough to say I'm sorry  
And it's been a while  
Prison gates won't open up for me  
I walk a lonely road  
**__**I see nothing in your eyes  
You can't quit until you try  
**__**The good life is what I need  
Define your meaning of fun**_

"AIDEN SNAPE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"I'm sorry, Draco! I really am!"

"Do not talk to me!"

Head turned to the doors as the fighting duo entered. Draco was sporting Neon PINK hair. His arms were crossed, as he glared he stalked to where Hermione and Ron sat.

"Keep him away from me!"

"Oh Aiden, you didn't." Hermione said, covering her eyes.

"But I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Aiden, you can't just unlock someone's ability without telling them!"

"Mia, he was depressed this morning. Missing someone. I just wanted to distract him."

"I'm not missing anyone, Aiden." Draco said, finally calming down. His hair returning to it's normal hair color. "It wasn't even my feelings. It was my mate's."

"You're mate?"

"She's coming, late, but she is." Aiden frowned.

"Late?"

"I thought it was Pansy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Is she here?"

"No...but she is coming." Draco fell silent as a shadow fell over Aiden.

"Aiden, may I speak to you privately?" Gale's voice flowed. Aiden frowned.

"According to Remus, I need at least one chaperone with me." The vampire tilted his head.

"I will await you, and your escort, out in the Hall." Ron instantly stood the second the door closed.

"Be careful, little brother." Hermione said, patting her friend's hand.

"I will Mia." With that, Ron and Aiden followed Gale into the hallway, and to an empty classroom. Ron gave them a bit of distance for privacy, but stayed close to keep an eye out for Aiden. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I am sorry...You looked uncomfortable, and all I could do was follow my instinct to calm you down. Most of the time, that requires to block you from the object."

"Gale, I'm not some weakling. I'm not like all the other submissives out there. I fight orders. I disagree with anyone with authority over me. I was a troublemaker at my old school, and danger follows me like a magnet. I'm a Gryffindor, and Slytherin, in one person." Aiden ran a hand through his hair. "You can't try to control me. Offer me advice, and I'll try to keep it in mind. Argue with me, but don't order me around."

"I think I can handle that." The vampire agreed, "but if you plan on getting into danger, keep me in the loop. I want to help you...want to know you."

"Okay...we will go through a proper courtship then." Aiden smiled, "good luck on wooing me!" With that, the dark haired teen lead the ginger to their class, Etiquette.

* * *

Aiden giggled at Rosalind's joke, before the whole room fell silent. A eagle owl swooped down, carrying a letter, and bouquet of flowers.

Amaryllis: pride, haughtiness; Apple blossoms: Better things to come; Centranthus: Support, readiness; White Chrysanthemum: Truth; Daisy: Innocence; Fennel: Strength; Flowering Almond: Hope; Heliotrope: Devotion and faithfulness; Ivy: Eternal fidelity; Red Rose: Love and Beauty; Coral Rose: Desire; Peach Rose: Modesty; Pale Pink Rose: Grace; Orange Rose: Fascination; White Rose: Innocence and Silence; Red Tulip: Passion; Verbena: Enchantment; Veronica: Fidelity; Violet: Faithfulness.

"What does the letter say, Aiden?" Whispered Hermione, causing her friend to blink owlishly before pulling open the letter.

_Aiden,  
You said I have to woo you. I figured a safe  
first present would be flowers. More will follow  
but I wanted to get my promises out there  
first. If the flowers were not clear enough,_ I  
_have left a list of promises here:_

_Fidelity: I won't betray you, I won't ever touch  
another  
Love: I promise, eventually, I shall completely  
and utterly love you. I am already well on the  
way  
Devotion, Strength, Support: I will do whatever  
it is asked, so as it is possible, and it won't bring  
harm to you, and I shall lend my strength to  
yours, just as I know you are willing to lend me  
yours  
Desire: Need I say anything else?  
Truth: I will always be truthful towards you  
How I see you: Innocence, grace, fascinating,  
enchanting, modest  
Finally, I pray better things are to come to us.  
That we will only grow closer.  
_

_Inside the bouquet is a small box. Inside that box  
is enchanted. Please, treat the contents with care  
for I do not think I could find you another.  
Yours,  
Gale_

"Aiden?" Ron inquired.

"Is he going to be able to keep all these promises?"

"I'm positive he will." Draco said, flipping through his letter from home. "Vampires, Veela, we all keep our promises to our mates, unless they, or our young, are in danger."

"So he would lie, to protect me? Draco, I'm not some weakling-"

"He knows that." Draco dismissed, "he is just telling you that honesty, and fidelity are important to him." Aiden relaxed some. "So, when is the first dinner?"

"He hasn't asked yet. I told him to woo me, Draco. I'm not going to allow simple promises to break my words." Aiden stood, grabbing his things. "I'll be in first with you guys, but I'm taking this to my room."

"Right. See you in class." Upon entering his room, Aiden pulled out the small box. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it open.

Inside was magically enlarged and padded. On the padding was a lion cub. It was white with a black tail and ear tips. Aiden was instantly reminded of Leo from The New Adventures of Kimba.

"Hello, Leo." Aiden greeted, pulling the lion cub from the box. Blue eyes blinked sleepily up at him. The cub sniffed his nose before rubbing his head against his new wizard's chin. Looking around, he transfigured a piece of fabric into a thick blue collar with a tag with the cub's name on it. The shade of blue matched Aiden's and the cub's.

Standing, Aiden made his way to class. Eyes followed him as he sat next to Ron. The teacher did a double take before sighing.

"Mr. Snape-"

"There is nothing against the school rules about bringing a pet to class. I don't trust Leo to be alone. He's just a baby." Taking a closer look at her student, the teacher nodded with another sigh. "I promise he won't be in the way."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Pyro, Pyromania, ma ma mania  
When you leave, my colors fade to gray  
I'm better, so much better now  
I'll be your dream  
I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
Maybe I need some rehab  
Your cruel device, your blood like ice  
We, we don't have to worry about nothing  
My home is in motion  
This town is colder now**_

"Leo, stop it." Aiden chided as he pulled a sock from the lion. Frowning at the ruined attire, he grabbed the cub as he made his way out of his room, and to Gale's room. Upon his knock, the door opened.

"Aiden?" The vampire had mussed hair and a quill in hand.

"You are watching him until I'm done with my weekend homework." Aiden scowled at the vampire as he thrust the lion at the older teen. Then, resembling his father's billowing cloak, he stalked back to his room. Hermione was snickering in her chair as he slumped into his chair. "Shut up, Mia!" He grumbled as he started his potions work.

Just then, a familiar eagle owl flew through their opened window. He was carrying a small box.

"Helios!" Aiden said in surprise as he accepted the gift. Inside was many different assortments of chocolate, cake, and cookies. Blue eyes turned to glare at Hermione.

"Ron blabbed, not me."

"Ron doesn't know I like Devil's Chocolate Cake. He doesn't even know what it is!"

"Okay, I may have told Ron all your favorite sweets in hopes of him blabbing to Gale."

"_Hermione_!"

"Well, it's not like he wasn't going to learn it eventually! By the way, read the letter, it's important." With a sigh, her friend did.

_Dearest Aiden  
Today marks the fifth day, since I have  
discovered you. The fifth day that I've  
learned that I do, indeed, have a mate.  
Today, I will be taking you, and Miss  
Granger as your chaperone, out on a  
date. Miss Granger will help you choose  
an outfit.  
Yours forever  
Gale_

"Date?" Aiden choked out. "Where?"

"That's not important. Come on, your outfit is ready on your bed." Hermione pulled her friend to their shared room and thrust a muggle outfit at him. "Go get dressed!" It was a black Imagine Dragon's graphic tee, a pair of gray skinny jeans, and a pair of black Etnies. His accessories included a black beanie hat, black fingerless leather gloves that ended in spiked cuffs, and a spiked leather choker.

Upon seeing it, Aiden knew where they were going.

"Clubbing?"

"I told him that you would know as soon as I gave you the outfit!" She whined, pulling out an eyeliner. "Hold still."

"Who will be watching Leo?"

"About him, why Leo? The English version was Kimba."

"Because, I like the Japanese better." Aiden stuck out his tongue. "You didn't answer my question."

"Draco will be watching him, with Dawn."

Dawn was a beautiful blonde with white eyes. She was a seer, but had lost her actual sight at birth. She had pale skin, and was very kind. She had moved schools the day before, and Draco completely doted on her.

"She's perfect for him, isn't she?" Aiden asked, turning to look in the mirror. "Did you know I had a crush on him since I was eleven?" Hermione gasped. "I'm glad, though, that we've stayed friends. He's a great person."

"Did you tell him?"

"In a roundabout way, but he was really nice about letting me down."

"And Gale?"

"Hermione, I don't know. I am starting to like him, don't get me wrong, but...I feel like he's being forced into this. That I'm not good enough for him."

"Aiden, it's the other way around for these things. He thinks that he isn't good enough for you. That you deserve better than a monster. I know," she said, covering his mouth as he went to protest, "that you don't judge anyone, but they are all like this. All you have to remember, is you wouldn't be fitted together, if you weren't perfect for each other." Aiden lowered his head.

"And when he finds out about me being Harry Potter?"

"Oh Aiden, he won't care. It's not like you are lying about being Aiden. You are still Severus's child. You are you. Harry Potter is your past, that you aren't ready to talk about yet. Draco has already warned Gale that you have had a hard past, and that the vampire shouldn't press you on anything, or judge you for hiding it. If he does, we will be after him."

"Thanks, Mia." The girl waved it off, going to get changed as well.

When she came out, she was wearing a white shirt with 'Books are Badass' in neon blue lettering, a white mini skirt, and a pair of blue Etnies. He hair was pulled back into a ponytail and straight. Her make up matched her blue lettering, and she had a pair of white fingerless gloves.

"You look great."

"Thanks Ai."

"Ai?"

"The only nickname that sounds cool."

"Okay then..." Aiden was cut off as Gale knocked at the common's door. The two went to the common room, where Draco and Dawn were. Ron was off with some classmate playing chess.

"Have him home no later than midnight."

"Right." The older teen turn to Aiden, and his eyes widened as they trailed down him. "Aiden, Miss Granger, I am glad you accepted my invitation." Aiden smirked.

"You know, you could have just came out and said we were going clubbing." Gale frowned at the smaller male's words.

"I told you he would know those clothes." Hermione grumbled, pushing the two out the door. Once outside the school's wards, they port-keyed to a muggle dancing club. Winking at Gale, Hermione stole Aiden away to the dance floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting on a show for your boyfriend." Hermione whispered as they grinded together. After two songs, they swiftly drifted back to Gale. "He's all yours." And with that, the girl was making her way over to a tall man who was at least seven years her senior. With a grin, Aiden pulled the vampire to the dance floor.

"Do you know how hard it was, to not rip Miss Granger from you?" Aiden snickered, pushing his back against Gale's front a bit tighter.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" With a growl, Gale had Aiden across the room and against the wall. Aiden's wrists were held above his head, and legs were around Gale's middle. Gale was aggressively attacking Aiden's lips as they ground together. Breaking apart, Gale started to nuzzle Aiden's neck. Aiden moaned when sharp teeth scraped at his pulse point, but didn't break the skin. A cold tongue soothed the pain.

"Ah-hem." Breaking apart, the two turned and were met with Hermione's form, arms crossed and foot tapping. A frown covered her face as the man from earlier stood off the way. "Keep it clean, buster, or I'm telling Uncle Sören, Padfoot, and Moony." The vampire glared, but eased Aiden back to his feet. Nodding, the brunette turned to her prey. "Chad, do you mind helping me keep them in sight?" Aiden rolled his eyes, as he turned to Gale.

"Gale, can you get me something to drink while I go to the restroom?"

"Sure." Placing a kiss on Aiden's head, the vampire made his way to the bar.

As he was washing his hands, Aiden paid no mind to the door opening. However, when the lock clicked, he spun around, his new wand aimed.

"Hello, Harry Potter."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shadows fill an empty heart  
Honey why are you calling me so late  
Could you whisper into my ear  
How do you know where you're going?  
My eyes are open wide  
This world will never be  
From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
The broken clock is a comfort  
Memories consume like opening the wounds  
Go on and close the curtain**_

"Who are you?" Aiden asked, wand poised. The man smiled, sending a shiver down the boy's spine at the sight of sharp teeth.

The man wasn't a vampire, that much the teen could tell. The teal eyes gave that away. He wasn't a Veela either, with that dark hair. That left a werecreature, a shifter, or some minor creature. He was wearing black robes.

"Who are you?" Aiden repeated, flicking his wand. A pegasus patronus shot out. He had no time to even think of the meaning before spells were being shot at him. The stunners told him, this guy's boss, wanted him alive. Just as Aiden landed a stunner, the door broke in, splintered from Gale's force. "I don't know who he's with...what do we do?"

"Miss Granger?" The girl shrugged, pointing her wand at the muggle she had been dancing with.

"It's been fun, Chad, but you can't remember this. Obliviate." The man went blank. "Go home, have a couple of drinks, and go to bed." With a nod, the muggle disappeared. "Gale, the port-key?"

"Right." They landed in the front hallway of the school. Waving his wand, a stag burst forth. "Notify the headmaster, there's been a problem." Within seconds, the eldest Snape in the castle was in front of them.

"What happened? Who is he?"

"He tried to kidnap me." Aiden said, shuffling closer to Gale subconsciously. He started a bit, when the vampire put his arm around him and held Aiden close. "They know, Uncle. They know who I used to be...why? Why can't I escape?" Tears were pooling in blue eyes.

"Aiden..." The man sighed, pulling out a small mirror. "Severus Snape."

"What do you need Sören?"

"I have one of them...looks like they've caught on."

"Damn it. My Lord and I shall be there soon."

"Very well." The man turned to Aiden and his friends. "Get Aiden to his rooms. I will inform you three what is going on as soon as I find out. Go." Once inside the ex-Hogwart's students' commons, Gale sat so he could pull Aiden onto his lap.

"When you weren't coming out, I nearly had a heart attack...Then Miss Granger came up, saying that there was sounds of dueling from the bathroom, and that you sent her a patronus..."

"I'm sorry..."

"I should be the one sorry! Because of me, our date, our first date, was ruined!"

"Hey, it's not your fault." Aiden said, shaking his head as he grabbed the vampire's hand that was yanking at gray hair. "I had a great time. That right there proves something. I rarely get moments like that." Aiden admitted, snuggling close to the vampire. "You have a long way to go, but you're going about it the right way."

"Aiden, I heard him call out Harry Potter."

"I hate vampiric hearing." Aiden groaned, "my old life...my mask, was Harry Potter. My father was Severus Snape, and my carrier was James Potter."

"I understand why Draco warned me."

"Thank you for not hating me."

"You _are_ Aiden, though." Gale said softly, "like you said, Harry Potter was a mask...please promise me that you will be careful. That you will call for me should you run into any trouble."

"I promise, Gale, to try."

* * *

"Who are you?" Sören demanded after his brother administered the truth serum.

"I have no name!" The man snarled.

"Who do you work for?"

"I work for Albus Dumbledore." The thing was fighting the potion.

"Why did he send you?"

"To get his pawn back."

"Why did he choose you for the job?"

"Because my kind can trace each other." A lazy smirk lifted the man's face. "The time limit was a half an hour ago. You will be swarmed in ten minutes."

"Damn it." Severus growled, rushing to the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor."

"Severus? What's going on?" Lucius asked, getting the attention of the Death Eaters present, and Voldemort.

"Dumbledore is coming to the school. We need back up now. Sören has to inform the staff and students."

"Why does Dumbledore want Harry Potter, now Aiden Snape, so much?" Sören hissed at the man.

"Because if he doesn't get the pawn back, then he will learn the prophecy."

"What does the Prophecy that Dumbledore doesn't want Aiden to know, about?"

"The downfall of the light." Sören, slumped back, realizing his nephew's friend was right.

"What does Dumbledore have planned?"

"Times up." The creature burst into black mist, and faded away.

"Damn it." The Dark Order filled the room, and Sören stood, wand to his throat. "CODE 666, I repeat CODE 666!" The school shook as magic inside it's walls came to life, and ancient wards awoke. Two minutes passed, and the whole school population was inside the dining area.

"Albus Dumbledore is at our doors, about to attack to get Aiden Snape." Heads turned to glance at the shaking teen. "As you know, while we may fight, we do protect our own. My nephew just wants peace, yet Dumbledore won't allow him. Instead he is forcing a prophecy into action.

"I won't allow him to harm my nephew. The younger students will be tucked safely away in the panic rooms. Anyone fourth year and above, we need to make plans."

"He won't win." An airy voice came from the doorway. A blond girl stood there, along with a handful of redheads, Remus, and Sirius Black. "Hello, Aiden, is it time already?"

"Hey Luna."

"Ginny, I wish you wouldn't do this." Molly fretted but didn't hold her daughter back as they made their way to where Aiden stood with his mate. "Aiden, love, it's so good to see you. You're looking healthy. Ronald, I'm so proud of you." The redhead blushed at his mother's words.

"Where's dad?" The woman winced.

"He thinks Dumbledore is correct in his standings, as is Percy."

"Can't be helped, mum." Bill said, placing an arm on her shoulders. "Time to plan, right? We got an army of Dragon Tamers just outside to buy us time."

"Charlie is here?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Right, little brother." The twins chorused. "Now, what's the plan?"

"We have to protect Aiden." The boy went to protest at Gale's words. "I've just found you, Aiden. I'm not going to lose you to a madman." The young human fell silent. "I'm sorry, but...please don't leave my sight during this whole thing."

"I'll try...this is war, a battle, I can't promise something impossible." Aiden said, his voice soft. "However, I can promise to do my damn hardest to stay alive. That I won't go without a fight. That Dumbledore will pay for everything he has ever done to me."

"Why, my boy, whatever have I done to you?" Cries of surprise filled the room. Before anyone could do anything, Aiden was yanked from Gale's side. Wide, horrified, red eyes were the last thing he saw before things went black.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing  
I'm coming home to you  
Step one, you say we need to talk  
And she spoke words that would melt in your hands  
Sweet disposition  
Who knows how long?  
The lights go out and I can't be saved  
It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face  
Jumping up and down the floor  
Look at the stars**_

Aiden's eyes stared hatefully at the man before him. His arms were bound, and behind him, his left foot was chained to the wall. The man flinched, not meeting his eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, you're the only one in your family that isn't helping me! I just want to be a kid! Why are you doing this to me?" Aiden asked, voice breaking. "I saw you as family...why? Why?"

"I'm sorry, he has a Life Debt on me." The man's hazel eyes were looking anywhere at him. "I'd do anything to let you out, even if it's all I could, but he said that if I died letting you out, he would go after my family."

"Did he find my wand?"

"He has the Holly, yes." Aiden smirked, "what are you doing, Harry?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley." Flicking his wrist, Aiden called out his cobalt snidget wand. "Stupefy!" The man fell over, and Aiden made his way from the room after casting many disillusion charms upon himself. Walking pass a door, he heard raised voices.

"What were you thinking, Albus?" Alastor Moody's voice cracked out. "He isn't a Hogwarts student anymore. He is an Arcandor Academy of Relativistic Enchanting student! Do you know what they do to kidnappers? And all within legal rights?"

"Alastor, they had no right to take our pawn-"

"The headmaster is the boy's Uncle!" Mad-eye snarled. "He had every right."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Alastor, but if we plan on saving this world, sacrifices must be made."

"I don't believe you. You aren't the same man I fought with against Grindelwald!" Aiden, feeling that he heard enough, made to move. "You cannot rape him to steal his inheritance!"

Aiden paled before he ran out the door of the manor. Alarms went off, but he was already outside the wards and spinning on the spot as the adult wizards ran out. A thunderous Dumbledore watched as he disappeared once again from his grasp. Within seconds of landing in Malfoy Manor, Lucius had him in a hug.

"Where is everyone?"

"Planning in the War Room at the school." Lucius whispered, arms tight around his Godson. "It's been seven days."

"Seven?" Aiden pulled away. "I got to get to Gale, and Mia and..."

"Relax. We will leave in a few minutes. I have to go get clothes, and I suggest you do the same." Aiden nodded, rushing to his bedroom in the manor. He decided a quick shower wouldn't be amiss either. He wore what he had left, a pair of flannel pajamas. Black with a green and silver snake moving about. "Are you ready? The password is Pegasus."

"Thanks." Aiden called out the school's name and password. Upon landing in a room filled with people, he was pulled into a possessive grip. "Gale..." A sob broke out before the young teen could stop it, and then he was crying into the vampire's chest.

"What happened? I don't smell anything on you. What did they do to you?"

"They were going to rape me!" Aiden sobbed, his voice causing many to hiss in distress. "He wanted my inheritance." Vicious outcries were made. "Don't let him get me, Gale..._please_."

"Why does this have you so upset?" A werecreature sneered.

"Because I was molested as a child." Aiden snapped, glaring. "While there are some good muggles out there, most are disgusting!" The teen's glare was weakened by the tears cascading from his face, but it still portrayed his feelings. "What are the plans on stopping Dumblefuck completely?" Snickers followed his words, but soon they were planning.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him.

_**One more day before you go**_  
_**We'll stay up late for one more show**_  
_**Grab the keys we're going out**_  
_**We're leaving home and we won't come back again**_  
_**We're friends till the end**_  
_**We'll take on the world**_  
_**We just don't care at all**_  
_**I never wanted to believe that you could lie**_  
_**That friends deceive**_  
_**And here I stand I'm still the same**_  
_**I watched you change **_  
_**You won't come back**_  
_**I wonder what it's like to be like you**_  
_**(I wonder what it's like to be like you)**_  
_**To never really care how bad it hurts**_  
_**(To never really care how bad it hurts)**_  
_**So go ahead and lie and keep moving on**_  
_**It's all about yourself and you're never wrong**_  
_**I'll watch you crash and burn**_  
_**The day is gone **_  
_**It's cold out**_  
_**I walk alone as you fade out**_  
_**I don't know why I'm reaching out**_  
_**And now I know you won't come back**_  
_**Do you remember the days?**_  
_**Way back when we used to say**_  
_**Nothing can change us**_  
_**No one will stop us**_  
_**I'll never be like you**_  
_**I'll watch you crash and burn**_  
_**You're never wrong and you keep moving on**_  
_**I'll watch you crash and burn**_  
_**You're never wrong and you keep moving on**_  
_**I'll watch you crash and burn**_  
_**You're never wrong and you keep moving on**_  
_**I'll watch you crash and burn**_  
_**You're never wrong and you keep moving on**_

**AN: I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE LIKED MY STORY. I SHOULD HAVE THE SEQUEL UP BY EITHER NEXT MONTH OR THE MONTH AFTER. AS FOR THE ONES WAITING ON I'LL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, THAT ONE IS TAKING LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD.**


End file.
